Miracle Gaming
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Summary: How would the Generation Of Miracles lives play out if they had played video games instead of basketball? Instead of a basketball team, they form a gaming group? One-shot.


**Edit: 3/14/14 Sorry everyone for the accident with the no paragraphs. I did have paragraphs, but when I put it on here, it just smushed it up. I got a bit mad of course, but it's all good now. You can all thank a certain friend of mine, who fixed it for me as I was not in the greatest state to fix it. Sorry again for the no paragphs. **

Miracle Gaming

Summary: How would the Generation Of Miracles lives play out if they had played video games instead of basketball? Instead of a basketball team, they form a gaming group? One-shot.

Names - Usernames - Gaming Type  
- Seijuro Akashi - AbsoluteShogi - Strategy Games  
- Ryouta Kise - CopyCatKise - Horror Games  
- Daiki Aomine - BlueZone - Sport Games  
- Shintarou Midorima - UltimateShooter - Simulator Games  
- Atsushi Murasakibara - SweetsGalore - Humor Games  
- Tetsuya Kuroko - VanishingPhantom - Adventure Games

Six teenage boys sat in their own houses, doing the same thing. It's what any teenage boy would be doing if they had a childhood. Each were on their PC's, playing their own genre of video games. Each male lived in the same area as Japan. Each male goes to the same school. Each male has over 30,000 subscribers on their YouTube channels. Yet they only knew each other through computer.

Neither of the six boys knew that they went to the same high school or even had some rooms with the other. They don't realize how close they are to each other, that they could actually talk to each other outside of gaming. But they never knew. They only knew each other by their usernames as well. None had wanted to share their real names. At least not yet.

Everyday after school, each of the six teenagers do the exact same thing. Each come home, having already finished any work at school or will do it later, and go to their rooms. Each would go inside, throwing the bags they had to the ground, excited to start what they love to do. Each would approach their computers, and turn it on. By the time they sit down and gets their headphones on, microphones ready, the computer was up and ready to play.

Each boy was known for their own gameplays or shorts. Sometimes they'd do multiplayer games with one another or just do a long gameplay to keep subscribers happy. Actually, almost all of the boys were thinking of getting a camera so they could make face cam videos. Their ridiculous amount of subscribers have waited long enough, and were practically begging to see what their idols look like. Though each had doubts, so they haven't bought one yet. That is, until one day, where all six boys were playing one multiplayer game together.

The one and only, crazy and ridiculous, Gmod Prop Hunt.

They each settled for teams, which wasn't hard. Some didn't care the teams, while others just agreed. They waited on the main menus, as they decided.

"Why don't Sweets, Zone, and Phantom be on a team, while me, Shooter, and Kise be on the other?" A dark but calm voice suggested softly.

Outside of the game, the boy's short, red hair was being messed up slightly due to the headphones he has. Heteromatic eyes stared at the menu screen, as he waited for a response. If anyone knew him outside of gaming, they'd know his real name is Seijuro Akashi. A member of a slightly rich family. So it was easy for him to afford gaming systems and games. Though he never told his gaming partners about his money.

"Mah... I don't mind" A low and lazy voice replied to the yet seen red head.

Everytime you played with this male, you'll always hear him snacking on chips or some sweet. Outside of gaming, this boy was tall. Almost too tall for his age. He had wavy purple hair, and almost had a lazy atmosphere around him. This was the sweet loving Atsushi Murasakibara.

"As long as your team doesn't cheat, I don't care" A gruff voice replied as well.

A dark skinned, blue haired boy leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. He was waiting for the teams to be decided and for the game to start. There wasn't much to this male, except outside of the YouTube career, he is a sport lover. He loves any sport, so he loves playing video games about it. Here, was Daiki Aomine.

"Why not, there isn't any reason to decline" A matter-o-fact voice agreed.

Behind the screen, a green haired teenager pushed up his glasses, just waiting for the game to start. Even with his busy YouTube career, he manages to get his school work done easily. For him, and the rest of the boys, they didn't need jobs. They earned lots of money just making videos. This teen was Shintarou Midorima.

"Fine, but I never get to play on Phantom's team!" A overly dramatic voice wailed into his headset.

He was often suggested to be a model instead of a gamer, for his looks, but he wanted a job he loved to do. Not wear ridiculous clothing for other peoples entertainment and money. This was the over dramatic fun loving gamer, Ryouta Kise.

"Speaking of which, where is Phantom?" The first red head had asked. The others were about to reply with an 'I don't know' or something around those lines, when they all heard rummaging. Soon they heard someone lightly clearing their throat, before their friend spoke.

"Sorry, I was getting a drink" A teal headed boy apologized, as he fixed his headset since he put it on in a rush. In real life, and in gaming, this boy often seems to disappear quite a bit. In gaming, they'll be playing a game, and if he's asked a question, he doesn't reply. Each gaming partner noticed this, and learned that the boy seems to disappear a bit while gaming. He was quiet, so it was hard to tell either way. This boy, with a lack of precense in reality, is known as Tetsuya Kuroko. Everyone heard a snicker come from a blue headed boys mic

"Vanilla Milkshake again?"

"Are you questioning my drinking habits, Zone?" The calm voice asked, before taking a sip at his milkshake. He absolutely loved them.

"No no, so now that the teams are decided, let's just get the game up and start recording" Aomine replied, sitting back up to face the screen.

"Already on it" Akashi replied. In a minute, he got the game set up and the teams situated. After that, they each started to record. Everytime they all played together, they already made an agreement to who gets to say their username first. Each Youtuber has their own greeting, so each was unique.

"Hey, AbsoluteShogi here, and I'm here with..." Akashi started off, making sure to say his username. Now he would let the others say their names.

"Yo, wassup, BlueZone here" Aomine replied, smirking behind his screen.

"SweetsGalore over here" Murasakibara replied, before giving another few munches of his chips. His subscribers didn't care that he ate during every single recording, and he liked that.

"CopyCatKise at your service!" Kise replied, smiling brightly. His subscribers always referred to him as a night, so hence brought his greeting.

"UltimateShooter here as well" Midorima said calmly, adding nothing else. As usual.

"VanishingPhantom reporting for gaming" Kuroko finished the introduction. He didn't know how he came up with that greeting. It was actually like a inside joke with his gaming partners. Akashi gave a soft smile behind his screen, before it disappeared. If he got a face cam, he knew his subscribers would want him to smile. A LOT.

"...And today, we are going to be playing Prop Hunt, now if you don't know how to play, Shooter will explain"

"I want to explain!"

"Shut up Kise!"

"So mean Zone!"

"Let's not fight, let's just begin the game and let Shooter explain" Kuroko replied, after taking another sip from his drink. He didn't know how their subscribers could stand their constant bickering.

"Exactly, let's just start" Midorima replied, before explaining the game. Akashi let the game start, as Midorima finished explaining. It doesn't take long.

"So it's me, Shooter, and Kise on a team, while Phantom, Zone, and Sweets are on the other. We'll be the hunters, you guys are the props first" Akashi explained, to both the watchers and gaming buddies. How he secretly hated that he didn't know their real names. Well, besides Kise. He said he had his real name in his username. After a whine from Kise, they started the game. They usually make their videos at least 15 minutes long, but they usually record for hours. It really came in handy for gaming montages. Each team took turns, being the prop or hunter. So far, the hunters were winning. Akashi always claimed that it's because he always wins, because he's 'absolute'. Hence his user name. Of course, in gaming as well, Kuroko can never be found. Except by Akashi, which he still didn't understand. He always knew the best hiding spots. Some would yell for a moment in rage, usually just Aomine. Others would usually be quiet the whole time, like Kuroko, Midorima, or Murasakibara. Somehow, the topic had gotten changed to school. Kise was talking about some math test coming up, while the others related.

"Man, I hope I pass this math test my school is having soon~ I studied real hard" Kise started, as they waited for another round to load. They were currently recording, but they always edited out the loading screens, unless something hilarious happens. Akashi had just gotten back from getting a soda, as he sat down. Everyone heard another snicker from Aomine.

"You study?"

"And you do?"

"Touche"

"What school do you go to, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked. Kise was the only one where he could put prefexes in his name, and it made the blonde feel special. He didn't like calling anyone by just their name, but he didn't know the others names.

"School? I go to Teiko High School" The sound of someone falling off their chair was instantly heard, along with two loud coughs from two different people. Akashi and Kuroko were drinking their drinks, when Kise mentioned his school, and they both almost choked on their drinks in reply. Both had to turn in their chairs, away from the microphones, and coughed to clear their lungs to gather air. Though the coughs were extremely loud. Aomine had fallen off his chair, since he was leaning back again. When he heard the school, he jumped in surprise, making his foot slip and fall off the chair. Meanwhile Midorima and Murasakibara were surprised, but were calm about it. Kise just looked at his screen in confusion.

"What happened?" Aomine's headset fell off, so he couldn't reply. Kuroko was still coughing, but Akashi recovered quickly.

"Did you say Teiko?" Akashi asked, still coughing lightly. The blonde nodded hesitantly, before remembering they can't see him.

"yes, that's my school"

"It's mine as well"

Almost everyone said at the same time, since Aomine and Kuroko were a little late, after their almost heart attacks. Kise eyes widen, sitting up in his chair.

"Really? You guy aren't messing with me?"

"I don't think anyone's messing around, Kise" Midorima replied, pushing up his glasses again. Suddenly the game exited out, and everyone but a certain red head and Kuroko gave a noise in surprise.

"Shogi, why did you quit the game?"

"Video chat. Now. Stop recording" Was Akashi's only reply.

"But, why?" Aomine asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Everyone just get on skype, and tell me your names on there" They weren't using skype for the chat they use in their videos. Each of them had this new technology, where it's almost like forming a xbox live party on the xbox, but only this time, on the PC. Much easier to talk without showing your face. Soon Akashi got everyone to comply, and they each told their names. Akashi had set up a skype group chat, and waited for everyone to join. This was it. The moment where they'd all see what the other looked like. Good thing they all stopped recording. All at the same time, everyone's face came up on the Skype. Everyone could see themselves, and then their rainbow colored friends. Everything was silent, before everyone yelled at the same time.

"I've seen you in school!"

After everyone had calmed down, they immediately made a decision. It was late, but this couldn't wait until tomorrow. They all decided to meet up somewhere, and see each other for the first time. There, they'd give their real names, and explain a few question Akashi had in mind. Akashi had suggested his house, since he lived alone already. Now that everyone could see his insane heteromatic eyes, they didn't dare decline. They made an agreement to meet in one hour, after Akashi explained where his house was. It turned out they all lived closed together as well.

Each teen were thinking the same thing, as they logged off and shut down the PC. The same thing as they all got ready to go in a hour. How can six famous YouTubers live so close to each other? Much less recognize each others' voice in school. Well, none of them really talked in school. Even Kise, as he surprisingly stayed quiet in class.

A hour came too soon for each teenager, and they set out to the location Akashi told them. Everyone had just walked out of home, either because they're living alone already, their parents didn't care, or could just disappear, except that Kuroko was the only one who could do that. Though poor Kise had to sneak out, but he managed on time. After a few minutes of walking, everyone had made it to the location. Aomine and Kise had gotten there at the same time, but both never said anything. They just entered Akashi's house when the red head opened the door and let them in. Murasakibara had made it alone next, but Midorima caught up as soon as Akashi opened the door. They entered, and Akashi waited for one more teenager

Each gamer had waited in the living room of Akashi's house, which was normally decorated. Even with Akashi's money, the red head never liked expensive stuff. He wanted a normal life. It was only complete with what a living room should have. Large couch, a few chairs, a table, a TV, a rug. That's it.

Finally, a knock was heard and relieved the tension in the air. Akashi stood up from a chair he was sitting on, and walked to the door. No one still talked, even after everyone came. The only thing heard was Murasakibara's chip bags that he brought being crumpled or the movement of someone when they shifted in their seat. Akashi had opened the door quickly, and found a short teal headed boy at his door. Finally, someone shorter than him. He realized before when he opened the door for the others, that he was the shortest. Murasakibara was the tallest, and it was decided from Kise, Aomine, and Midorima. It was nice to finally look down at someone who was most likely his age.

"Phantom?" Akashi asked quietly, not letting the other in unless he confirmed the name. The boy gave a nod, and seemed surprised. Akashi rose an eyebrow, as he let the boy in, but he didn't question his expression. Akashi lead the boy to his living room, before announcing.

"Everyone's here" Aomine looked around at everyone, before at Akashi.

"There's only 5 of use here though..."

"Actually 6, if you can't count"

"6? Where?"

"I'm right here" Kuroko replied. Almost everyone jumped when the boy almost magically appeared beside Akashi. Kise sat up on the couch, staring at the teal headed boy.

"Phantom?" A small nod. Aomine shook his head, before giving a small snicker.

"Now I see why you called yourself 'VanishingPhantom'." Kuroko just looked to the side, as if he was embarrassed, before Akashi interrupted them.

"Alright, Phantom, sit down anywhere you'd like. After that, we're each going to give our full names, and then i'm going to ask some questions" Kuroko went to sit down on a lone chair, where Akashi was before. No one seemed to reject the idea. Akashi saw no one talking, so he thought he'd introduce himself first. With a small sigh, he stayed standing, looking at everyone

"I'm YouTube Gamer AbsoluteShogi, but my real name is Seijuro Akashi. I play mainly strategy games" He hoped no one recognized his last name, as he was an Akashi. If they knew the Akashi's, they would know he's rich. No one seemed to notice though. Next, Midorima spoke.

"I'm YouTuber Gamer UltimateShooter, and my real name is Shintarou Midorima. I mainly play simulator games online" He replied, before adjusting his glasses on his face. Everyone introduced themselves, just how Akashi had shown.

"Ryouta Kise! YouTube Gamer, known as CopyCatKise! I play horror games!" Someone had asked why someone cheery like him would play such games. He answered with 'how his subscribers loved his reactions'. He seemed like the type to be scared easily.

"Atsushi Murasakibara. YouTube Gamer that plays humor games. I'm known as SweetsGalore" The purple haired giant replied, before finishing another bag of chips. They didn't see why he didn't want to play cooking games, since he ate a lot.

"Daiki Aomine, known as BlueZone. YouTuber Gamer that plays mostly sport games" They wondered why he played sports on video games, rather then real life. He was practically built to play sports. Everyone besides Akashi almost forgot about the last member.

"Tetsuya Kuroko. YouTube gamer that specializes in adventure games. Also known as VanishingPhantom by my subscribers" Kuroko finished quietly, as everyone sat there. Akashi seemed quiet as well, even though he had wanted to ask some questions. He had wanted to ask why they picked their usernames, how they lived so close and went to the same school and never noticed each other, but it seemed those were already answered. Akashi cleared his throat, still willing to ask questions.

"What are you all wanting to become when you're older? Besides being a YouTuber the whole time" Akashi asked, crossing his arms as he waited.

"I'd like to create video games" Midorima replied first, again.

"A basketball player" Aomine stated, grinning widely.

"...Maybe a model?" Kise said hesitantley. Everyone always suggested it.

"Pastry maker" Murasakibara replied, already opening more sweets of his that he brought.

"Maybe a librarian. What about you, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked politely, hoping the other wouldn't mind the prefex. The red head almost answered instantly, like he was thinking about it the whole time.

"Professional Shogi Player"

"You are AbsoluteShogi after all" Kise exclaimed, chuckling to himself.

"Are you making fun of my username and dream job?" Akashi asked, staring at Kise. The blonde stopped laughing, freezing up.

"N-no..." He replied, before looking away. Everyone looked at Murasakibara, who had suddenly stood up

"i'm out of snacks... Do you have any, Aka-chin?" He asked lazily, looking down at the red head. Akashi seemed to bow his head after a moment.

"How disrepectful of me. I invited people over and didn't even offer anything" After he lifted his head, he waved his hand to everyone as he started walking.

"Here, everyone mind as well as get something to eat or drink" He explained, as he walked into what everyone expected was, the kitchen. Murasakibara followed quickly, as the others took their times into getting up and following. Besides the giant, no ome really ate after they got home, so they were glad to get something to eat. Akashi's kitchen was simple, just like the living room. Fridge, stove, dishwasher, deep freezer, microwave, whatever you want to name. Though when Akashi stood aside, to let Murasakibara look into his cabinets for snacks, they all saw wonderful foods.

With his rich family, and also high paying YouTube career, he could buy such delicious and glorious goods. Aomine seemed excited after seeing just what's in the cabinets, and headed towards the freezer. Kise followed, as the built teenager opened the freezer. Inside were various meats and dairy products. Ice cream, to be specific. Kuroko and Midorima just stood by Akashi, not sure if it was polite to just rummage through another mans' food. Akashi walked to the middle of the kitchen, where a long counter like table was.

"Why don't we make something?" He suggested, getting everyone's attention. Everyone seemed to like the idea, as they all walked back to the red head. Though Midorima and Kuroko still had their doubts, they liked the idea as well. Midorima was being a Tsundere over it but he still liked the idea secretly. Akashi had suggested they all made a little portion of their favorite food or drink. He said it would be a treat and also get to know something about one another. Akashi just sat on one of the stools by the counter-table and helped direct anyone to the cabinet or fridge of where the ingredients they needed were placed. The red head watched as everyone was busy, and flipped out his expensive phone. Besides the food, this was the only expensive thing he'd buy. He opened it up to start recording, and instantly started a video.

"Hey guys, AbsoluteShogi here, and i'm with.." He started out' catching everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing, as Akashi introduced each one on his sudden vlog. He smirked as he showed Aomine and Kise, who was by the sink in the kitchen. It seemed Kise was planning to make some kind of pasta, and Aomine was bugging him.

"CopyCatKise and BlueZone..." He turned to phone away, to make it look at Midorima. The green haired teen was reaching up in a cabinet, taking down some rice. After noticing the phone was on him, he looked away, as he set the rice on the counter.

"UltimateShooter..." Akashi turned the phone again, to face Murasakibara and Kuroko. The teal headed male was setting a blender on the counter, as Murasakibara had just gotten out some vanilla ice cream. It was obvious that Kuroko asked for help to make a vanilla milkshake.

"And SweetsGalore and VanishingPhantom" Everyone watched as the red head turned the phone back to himself, as he claimed that they'd be recording all the meals or drinks they were going to make, before stopping the recording. Aomine spoke first.

"Oi, what was that?" He didn't sound mad, but he sounded slightly irritated. Akashi shrugged, placing the phone on the counter-table he was still by.

"I figured the subscribers would love to see their favorite YouTubers cook together"

"I don't see why not, they want to see what we look like anyway" Kuroko replied, after getting some ice out of the fridge freezer. Midorima nodded, seeming to agree.

"Just dont start a random vlog like that again without telling us"

"So.. What will happen after this?" Kise asked, as everyone continued with their work. But everyone heard the question. No one knew how to answer, so they just continued gathering and cooking. Murasakibara had gotten all Kuroko's ingredients together, before starting to rummage through the cabinets for his own dish. Midorima looked like he was planning to make an omurice. Aomine seemed to be helping Kise make what looked like those square pastas that are filled with meats and with italian bread on the side. It seemed those two have unique tastes, as they chose more of a different country food then Japan's regular dishes. Akashi picked up his phone again, before starting another recording.

"Alright, so, Kise, repeat your question. I think our subscribers should help in that decision. Akashi got off the stool, and walked towards Kise. The blonde just finished putting the pastas in the hot water, before looking at the phone. He smiled a little, but seemed to be obvisously panicking inside.

"I asked what would happen next... With all these YouTubers together.." Kise repeated for the vlog, before turning back to his cooking. Akashi nodded, before walking across the kitchen. While he was walking, he turned to phone to himself.

"Let's see what the others think" Akashi replied, before walking up to Midorima. He was correct, Midorima was making omurice. Classic Japanese dish.  
"Hey Shooter, what do you want to happen next?" Akashi asked. He was careful to still use everyone's usernames, unless they wanted him to say their real names. Midorima seemed to pause from his omurice, looking at Akashi. He sighed seeing the phone, before continuing to cook.

"I think the subscribers would want to see more of us together, like the vlog you suddenly started." He seemed to glare at the phone, as Akashi just chuckled.

"Yes yes, sorry" He started walking away, after giving his thanks to the glasses gamer. He headed over to Kuroko and Murasakibara. Kuroko was putting ingredients into a blender while Murasakibara ordered him lazily on how much of what to put in. Murasakibara had gotten out cake mix, it seemed he wanted to make sweets. Not surprised.

"Phantom, Sweets, what are you making?" Akashi asked, making sure the phone recorded all of the ingredients and utensils they were using. Kuroko looked at Akashi, then the phone.

"Vanilla milkshake, and Sweets is making a cake I think" He replied, answering for the giant. It was really odd to see such a short and tall person stand next to each other.

"Ah, I see, so what do you want to happen with us?" Akashi asked again, watching as Murasakibara got out the last ingredients for his cake. He decided to answer this one

"I like making videos with everyone. We should keep doing this" He replied, as Kuroko nodded, seeming to agree. Akashi nodded in return.

"Thanks" Murasakibara seemed to stop Akashi before he walked off.

"You should stop your recording. I'm about to use the blender for Kuro-chin"

"Alright, go ahead. I'll go in the living room and explain what you're all doing" He was still recording, but when he put it in the PC, he'd edit it out. Just as he walked in the living room, he heard the blender start as Murasakibara warned. It wasn't as loud in the living room, so he could still record. He stood in the middle of the room.

"Alright, so whe got everyone here in my own house. It turned out we all live very close to each other and we never knew" He wasn't going to say where they lived of course. That would be too much information. Plus they don't need stalkers.

"So we decided to come here after playing a game today, which should be out before or after this video..." He trailed off, before shaking his head and continuing.

"Anyway, we are all making our favorite food or drinks. Kise is making some weird pasta and bread dish with Zone, Sweets is making a cake, Phantom is making his favorite drink, which everyone should know. That's why you can hear the blender in the backround" Akashi gave off a small chuckle, still hearing the machine.

"Shooter is making omurice. Classic, I know. I won't be making anything, i'll just be recording everything. We should get back in there actually." Akashi finished, before stopping the recording. The machine noise stopped, and he walked back in the kitchen. No mess yet. Good. Everyone seemed to be cooking calmly. Besides a few laughters and chats here and there, or the occasional bickering from Aomine and Kise. Akashi almost pouted to himself. Even someone like him needed comedic relief once in a while.

Just then, he got an idea. He'd put it into play in a few minutes. First, had had to get Aomine's answer. He walked up to Aomine, who was cutting up some italian bread he had. He started another recording, and made it face Aomine first.

"Zone, what do you want to happen next?" Akashi asked again, staring at Aomine. The dark skinned teen paused, looking at him.

"I don't really care, but it's nice to be together like this... I guess" Aomine trailed off, looking away. Kise seemed to have heard, before instantly glomping the poor boy

"I like being together with everyone too!" Akashi sighed to himself. He can see the first yaoi pairing if they were to make a group. Akashi turned the phone away, instead of turning it off, before the subscribers could have any more ideas of a pairing. Damn fangirls. Walking back over to 'Phantom' and 'Sweets' he noticed it was now Kuroko helping Murasakibara. He was casually sipping his shake, as Murasakibara told him what to help with. Akashi walked over, slinking an arm ovet Kuroko's shoulders. The phone faced the giant.

"Sweets, can I borrow Phantom for a minute~?" Akashi asked sweetly, with a mischievous tone. 'Sweets' just shrugged, nodding.

"Go ahead, as long as he agrees"

"I don't mind" Kuroko replied calmly, looking up at Akashi. The red head turned the phone back, to face Kuroko and himself as they walked into the living room. He recorded the whole time. He didn't care if he just accidentally created another pairing. He released Kuroko, and kept the phone on the teal headed boy.

"what do you need, Shogi?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head. He could already hear the subscribers squeals.

"I need you to help me with something" Akashi commented, smirking behind his phone. Kuroko kept an emotionless face, "What is it?"  
Akashi looked back at the kitchen, before looking back at Kuroko. No one was watching, but he whispered anyway "I need you to get an ice cube, and stuff it in the back of Zone's shirt" He replied, still smirking deviously. Kuroko looked at him, before sighing lightly. "If I must. When must I do it?"

"Now"

"Now?"

"Yes, go!" Akashi exclaimed quietly. He followed Kuroko back into the kitchen, still recording. Midorima noticed their absence, and when they walked in, he questioned them "What were you guys doing?"

"I was asking Shogi what he thought of my milkshake" Kuroko replied in a mone tone voice again, making sure to use Akashi's user name so Midorima knew they were recording. Midorima raised an eyebrow "milkshake?"

Kuroko held up the milkshake he had the whole time. "Yes, milkshake"

"I think it needs more ice" Akashi replied, and Kuroko got the hint.

"Yeah, so i'm going to get some now" Kuroko walked off, with Akashi trailing behind. Midorima just sighed, knowing something is going to happen. Kuroko set his drink down, as he opened the fridge freezer for ice again. Akashi leaned in as Kuroko reached up, whispering again "nice lie"

"Naturally" The shorter replied with, closing the door after getting an ice cube out. Akashi stayed by the fridge, as he recorded Kuroko walking across the kitchen. Aomine seemed to be talking with Kise, as they just needed to wait for their dish to finish cooking. Kuroko took the last silent steps, before standing behind Aomine. Neither talking males noticed him. Kuroko just quickly pulled Aomine's shirt back, and dropped the ice cube in his shirt. Aomine instantly recoiled, giving out a yelp of surprise and from the sudden cold. Kise looked surprise, as Aomine tried to get the ice cub out his shirt.

"Who put an ice cube Down my shirt?!" He yelled, his voice cracking as the ice cube was still cold against his back. Kise started laughing, as Midorima shook his head. Murasakibara noticed, and smiled, but continued his cooking. Kuroko just blinked, before walking back to Akashi. Aomine finally noticed Kuroko, and growled.

"Get back here Phantom!" Akashi blinked next, when he saw Kuroko run behind the counter-table and ducking down out of Aomine's view. When he stood back up again, a few seconds later, he high tailed it out the kitchen. It seemed Aomine was shocked, as he didn't see Kuroko after he went behind the counter. Kise was still laughing, holding his stomach. Aomine just growled, managing to remove the ice cube from the back of his shirt. He threw it in the sink, then crossed his arms. He didn't think Kuroko would do something like that to him. Akashi turned the phone to him.

"Well that was unexpected.." He trailed off, but smirked again. He was the one who told Kuroko to do it.

"We'll let them finish cooking, and i'll record before we're done. 'Till then" Akashi turned off the recording, and put his phone down. He'd record again before everyone ate their meals they made.

Everyone sat in the living room by then. Akashi had given everyone large plates for their food. By the smells of the meals, it seemed that everyone was a good cook. Though Murasakibara's cake was still cooking. All well, it was desert anyway. Aomine, Kise, and Midorima sat on the couch. Kuroko and Murasakibara sat on the lone chairs. Akashi just stood there, like before. There were no more empty seats, but he didn't want to sit on the floor unless he was forced to. Murasakibara was eating at some of Kise's and Aomine's dish, but was mostly eating the snacks Akashi gave him. Kise and Aomine were eating just their meal, saying they weren't in the mood for any other food now. Kuroko was just eating some omurice and italian bread, a mix of Midorima and Kise and Aomine's meals. He also had his vanilla shake. Midorima had only a little bit of his omurice, as he wasn't really hungry. Akashi was planning to get a tiny bit of everything, but waited for his guests to get their meals first. Akashi had gotten everything on his plate, and decided he'd sit on the floor after all. Kuroko noticed, and spoke out

"Akashi-kun can have my seat" He said, as he looked like he was ready to stand up. Before the red head could reply, someone already pulled him down. All Akashi knew what that he was sitting on someone's lap. He looked back, and saw Murasakibara.

"There's plenty of room on here, so no need, Aka-chin can sit here" The purple haired giant explained, lazily eating more of his snacks. Kuroko wanted to argue, but it was true. There was lots of room on Murasakibara's lap, and Akashi didn't want to sit on the floor. Both short males sighed, giving in. There, everyone started eating if they weren't already. Kuroko finished first of course, since he ate the least there. He asked Akashi what he could do, and Akashi suggested he recorded them with the red heads' phone. The teal nodded, going into the kitchen where Akashi left his phone. This was fun for him, and everyone. Almost three years have they only known each other through gaming, have they built up with each other, and accomplished to be famous YouTubers. It felt nice to finally know everyone's face and name

Taking the phone, he worked on it until he found out how to record. He started recording, and checked the timer for Murasakibara's cake. About 7 more minutes. After that, he walked back into the living room, holding the phone. Everyone noticed the recording except Akashi and Murasakibara, since they faced away. Aomine and Kise started snickering, as Midorima sighed, muttering something about 'maturity'. Kuroko walked to where Akashi first stood when they all were first introduced. Akashi was wondering why the boys were snickering, and he looked over at Kuroko. He didn't expect the boy to be recording as soon as he got hold of the phone! He was still on the giant's lap! He didn't need to be in a pairing! He set his plate down, getting up quickly. If Kuroko knew better, he'd think he saw the red head's cheeks turn pink as he took the phone as it was still recording.

"I'll take it from here, Phantom, so thanks" He hissed out the thanks a little, and Kuroko only nodded hesitantley. After that, he went back to his seat. Akashi sighed, before starting to record again, facing the others eating. How embarrassing.

"Here we are eating, and Murasakibara's cake will be done soon... Phantom, did you check the timer?"

"It should be done in a few minutes" He replied quietly. Akashi noded.

"Yes, thank you" He replied, before continuing "So after we all finish eating, I thought we should play a game~ The first time with each other in the same house"

"Tonight? We already did the prop hunt one earlier" Kise commented, finishing his meal. Akashi shrugged. "Do you want to go home now?" Akashi asked, staring at the blonde. Kise just huffed playfully, sitting back. Aomine finished his plate, setting it down. "What game will we be playing?"  
"How about a competition? We all play a game and have to complete a certain goal and whoever accomplishes it first, wins" Akashi explained, still standing and recording. Midorima sat up, sighing lightly. "Do we have a choice?"

"Nope" Akashi smiled, and then the timer went off. Murasakibara smiled lightly, standing up slowly "Let's see if it's done" Midorima stood up, much to everyone's surprise. "I'll come too" Murasakibara nodded, before going to the kitchen, with Midorima tagging along. Akashi sat down on the chair, still recording. "So a little bit after we eat the cake, we'll set up everything and play a game. Someone will record for the behind the scenes, if anyone's willing to. 'Till then" Akashi finished, before ending the recording.

He was starting to like vlogging. It was pretty fun, not that he'd ever admit that out loud. As soon as the phone was put down, Kuroko sat up. "I can record behind the scenes, while everyone plays"

"Thank you for volunteering" Akashi thanked politely. Then Aomine yawned a little, which caused everyone else to steal a glance at a clock in Akashi's living room. It was 11:27pm. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday. Even if it was a school day tomorrow, they would always stay up late at night. Everyone was used to it, so they could only get a few hours of sleep, and still get up for school.

Kise sat up, looking at Akashi "Do you have any extra microphones or headsets we could use?" Kise asked, tilting his head.  
The red head shook his head, before answering. "We could either use the audio from the phone recording, or you could all run home and gets your gear. What would you like to do?" Akashi asked, but already knew the answer. Kise sat back, whining. He didn't want to walk home, sneak back inside, gather everything, sneak back out, and carry it all back here. Hell no. Akashi nodded, smiling victoriously. Midorima walked out, as only Kuroko noticed. Akashi looked to see where the shortest gamer was looking, and saw Midorima

"What is it?"

"Murasakibara is wanting to put icing on it, do you have any?" He asked, adjusting his glasses in an embarrassed way.

"Cabinet closest to the fridge" Akashi replied quickly.

"Thanks" With that, the glasses gamer left again, to help Murasakibara. Akashi just sighed lightly, before looking at the table. Most of the food was gone, it was just the plates and such that needed cleaned up. He stood up, starting to pick up some of the plates. Kuroko copied, standing and picking up some plates.  
"You don't have to help, you know" Akashi replied, as he walked towards the kitchen. Kuroko just followed, carrying his cup that had the milkshake as well. He shrugged lightly

"I need to get more of my milkshake anyway" He commented, entering the kitchen with the male. As soon as they walked in, they saw Murasakibara carefully putting regular icing on an original cake. Midorima was just watching, as if he had nothing better to do.

"Murasakibara-kun would make a great pastry chef" Kuroko replied, as Akashi took the plates in his hands. Midorima just stared boredly, before commenting "We didn't even taste it yet, we don't know if it tastes good"

"Mah.. Are you judging my cooking already?" Murasakibara asked, pausing from his work to look at Midorima. The teen just shook his head, sighing. "I'm just listing possibilities" Akashi put the plates in the sink, before clearing his throat to get the two males' attentions. Once they looked over, he began to explain that after they finished eating, they'll set up the game in Akashi's room. Both the males had nodded, showing they understood. While they were talking, Kuroko was getting himself for of Murasakibara's homemade milkshake.

It was really good, even though it was homemade. Maybe that's what made it good. Kuroko was listening to the conversation, as he got his drink. After he poured more of the milkshake, he put the container it was in back into the fridge, to keep it cool. He wondered why Akashi let them do all these things when this was the first time they hung out. Talk about first impression.

Seeming to have no reason to stay in the kitchen, Kuroko left, carrying his drink. He walked out into the living room, but stopped for a second. Aomine and Kise were arguing, standing up in front of the couch they were sitting on earlier. Aomine was yelling something about 'being annoying' or 'never shutting up' while Kise kept whining, saying something about being mean. Kuroko held back a sigh, as he ignored them and went to the chair he sat in before he got up. Neither of the boys had noticed Kuroko walk in and sit down, as they continued arguing.

"You're even more annoying then on the headset, Kise" Aomine argued irritatedly. Kise just whined, but had a frustrated look in his eyes. "Stop being mean Aominicchi!"

"Aominicchi? Don't call me ridiculous things"

"Would you rather ahomine?" That set it off. Aomine growled, looking like he was about to strangle Kise. The blonde quickly ran away, and Aomine ran after him, yelling "Get back here Kise!"

It reminded Kuroko of when Aomine yelled at him, after he put the ice cube in his shirt as Akashi told him to. He still didn't see why. Speaking of Akashi, no one saw him as he recorded the whole argument quietly on his phone. He was still in the kitchen, but was partially hiding in the door way, so he could record without being seen. Midorima and Murasakibara noticed, but neither asked. It seemed he was being secretive, so they shouldn't blow his cover for whatever the red head was doing.

The sound of frantic footsteps were heard coming from the opposite side of the living room from where the duo ran off to. Hearing them, Kuroko sighed, and set down his milkshake on the table in the living room. He felt something bad was going to happen. A few seconds later, his predictions were correct. And Akashi recorded all of it. Kise had ran past the chair Kuroko was in, where the back of it was facing where they ran from. Aomine was clumsy, so he ran into the chair. With all the force he had knocked the chair over, landing on it's back. And crushing poor Kuroko underneath. Luckily, still in rage, Aomine immediately got up, and tried to run after Kise. His foot caught the table leg, but he didn't fall, and neither did the table. But the table did shake. Kuroko stared at the table, and his breath hitched slightly. His milkshake was right on the edge, starting to tip over, about to fall. Even though he was trapped under the chair, he quickly reached up.

He didn't want to dirty Akashi's carpet. His fingers grazed the cup, and kept it from tipping over. But now he couldn't move. He couldn't free himself from the chair, or else he'd get milkshake all over the carpet. He let his head fall onto the floor, not believing the situation he was in. The teal felt the milkshake disappear from the tip of his fingers, and looked up to see if it had fallen. Quite the opposite, he saw Akashi there, holding the cup in one hand, holding his phone which was still recording, and had a smirk on his face. Kuroko narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Can I have help?"

"It's just a chair"

"Don't be rude"

"Fine" Akashi gave it. He placed a hand under the chair, making sure the other held the phone tightly. He lifted the chair, with practically no trouble. Kuroko stood up, instantly stretching. His legs and back hurt from being crushed by the chair and Aomine. Akashi chuckled a little, as he made the phone point at him

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, but i'd appreciate it if they didn't argue and crush me" Kuroko replied, crossing his arms as he sighed again. Akashi shook his head, before waving towards the kitchen.

"Come on, Sweets and Shooter are done with the cake" Akashi said loudly, as Kuroko tilted his head. Why so loudly? Then he heard the footsteps again, and Aomine stood in the walkway "It's done?" Kise was behind him, panting from all the running. He didn't care about the sweet as much as Aomine did. Akashi nodded, and walked into the kitchen, still recording. The three boys followed him. Two of them not saying anything about the argument while the last said nothing about the accident.

The cake was very good, and everyone agreed that if Murasakibara aimed for a formal job, he should be at least a chef or baker. After eating, which Akashi only recorded a little of, he lead them upstairs. It was past midnight by now, probably around 12:14pm. Everyone followed the red head up the steps, and down a hallway. How could someone who lived alone need this many rooms? Maybe he used to live with his family here? After leading everyone to the end of the hall, he stopped at a door. Everyone waited, being patient as to see what the male's room looked like. As soon as the door was opened, everyone almost gapped. It was a gamers' paradise. There was a large structure that looked like multiple square cubicals.

Most of them held games while others held wires or controllers. There was a clean desk, which had a PC sitting on it, which looked so new. Beside the PC was one of those microphones people would normally use for singing or voice acting. Hanging on it carefully was the red head's headset he always used. There was carpeting in his room too. Though there was no bed. Perhaps the boy slept in a different room? If he did, then this was definatly a gaming room. There was also a large TV on one side of the room, sitting on a small but stable stand. A few feet away from it was one of those bean bag chairs. Beside the TV was another smaller cubby shelf, this time holding an xbox. The others were starting to think he was some kind of rich boy.

"Akashicchi, where's your bed?" Kise asked, tilting his head as he looked at the red head. Akashi just shrugged in return, walking into the room. "This room is just for my gaming, I sleep somewhere else in this house" The others followed inside, Midorima closing the door since he was the last one in. Kuroko had asked Akashi where he could put down his drink. He never seemed to run out of it. The slightly taller just told him on one of the cubbies by the TV would be fine. Kuroko wasn't sure about putting a drink so close to the electronical, but he put it there anyway. Aomine stretched his arms, yawning again

"So how will we all play a competition with only one PC in here?" Aomine asked, right after his lazy yawn. Akashi just shook his head, chuckling. He walked towards the cubbies by the TV, and picked up a controller. "Silly Daiki, gamers don't have to just play on the PC. There's always the xbox~" He replied, throwing a controller at the shocked teen. The boy just barley caught it, before watching as Akashi took three more controllers out of the cubbies. Two with wires, one wire less, like the one thrown at Aomine.

"On xbox? What competition shall we be doing on there?" Midorima asked, catching a controller thrown at him. "I was thinking a race maybe, I was originally going to pick shooting, but I knew you'd win instantly, Midorima" Akashi replied, looking at the glasses gamer, who looked like he was holding back a smirk. He threw a controller at Kise, who fumbled with it but didn't drop it. He held the last controller, looking at Murasakibara.

"Tetsuya already agreed to record behind the scenes. You can play, since the xbox will only take up four controllers" Murasakibara shook his head lightly, taking a seat on the floor by the desk. Even sitting, he was still taller than the desk. "You can play, Aka-chin. I'll just sit here with Kuro-chin as he records"

"Sit with me?" Kuroko questioned. He was planning to walk around to get different angles during the recording, he wasn't planning to sit down. However, all plans were tossed aside when Kuroko was forced to sit in Murasakibara's lap, just as Akashi had. Said red head wanted to snicker at the situation, but restrained himself, looking towards the rest of the group.

"So we'll do a race. What game would be best for that?" Akashi asked, looking towards where his games were kept. It was like he had all the video games in the world, with how much were in the cubbies. Everyone started thinking, while Kuroko tried to remember how to record on Akashi's phone, and Murasakibara was just snacking away.

"Maybe a custom map on Halo?" Kise insisted quietly.

"Or maybe the end of Halo 3, if we must play a Halo game" Midorima suggested, but sighed. It wasn't his favorite game, but he'd cope with it. Kuroko, finding out how to record, called out to Akashi, and told him he was ready. Akashi nodded, and looked at the group again.  
"Okay, fine, we'll all go on a four way split screen and each race the Halo 3 ending. Who ever makes the shortest time wins" Akashi explained, as he walked over to his games. He knew he had the game, but he hasnt played it in a while. It took him about 20 seconds, but he found the game, and took it out the cubby.

"Phantom, do you want a chip?" Murasakibara asked, and everyone took note of the username. They were recording. Kuroko was way too early in things. All well. "I'll respectfully decline" 'VanishingPhantom' had replied, moving the phone around to record three boys sitting in front of the TV and Akashi walking back over with the game.

"But i'll feed you" Murasakibara said, trying to convince him.

"Sweets, you're desperately trying to turn this group into pairings, aren't you?" Aomine asked, snickering a bit. Murasakibara just seemed confused, as he munched on his chips.

"Eh? Pairings?.."

"Ignore them, Sweets" Kuroko said in his montone voice, recording Aomine since he was speaking. He moved the phone to record Akashi opening the case and popping the disc in.

"I'll ignore them if I get to feed you"

"Sweets is stubborn. Go ahead" Kuroko replied. He knew of these 'pairings' in shows or even gaming, and he didn't think Murasakibara's childish mind would understand. Besides, the giant was wanting to feed him sweets so badly. Murasakibara slightly smiled happily, as he picked up a new chip for Kuroko and placed it at the teal's mouth. Kuroko did the rest, taking the chip, chewing slowly before swallowing. Okay, so it wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Let's just begin the game" Midorima replied, not sounding irritated but just bored. Akashi sat down on the bean bag chair. It was his room, he was the one to sit in it.

"While the game loads, let's explain what we're doing" "We're racing in the final mission of Halo 3! Whoever has the shortest time wins!" Kise explained excitedly. Aomine just shook his head, while Akashi held back a sigh from the hyperness

"Yes, and me, Shooter, Zone, and Kise will be playing. As you can... Hear, Phantom and Sweets will be recording, as an xbox can only hold up to four controllers" "Yeah, we're playing on xbox!" Kise commented again, to as where he got a smack on the head by Aomine.

"That's pretty obvious, Kise!"

"So mean Zone!"

"Anyway! The game is loaded, so let's pick the mission and get this done" Akashi stated calmly, he didn't want them arguing. Akashi didn't bother to connect the headset to the controller, there was no point. Kuroko recorded the mission being picked by Akashi, since he was first player. Akashi had beaten this game many times, so he just simply picked the last mission right away. All four players were just sitting down, relaxing, as they watched the cutscene that started before the game. Meanwhile everyone watched, Kuroko was unhappily being fed chips by Murasakibara, who was completely happy at the situation.  
"So everyone can do what they want. They can form teams, truces, or go solo. I don't care, really" Akashi commented, while he noticed the cutscene ending.

Everyone sat up slightly, grabbing their controllers, getting ready. Kise looked over at Aomine "Teams?"

"Hell no"

"Truce?"

"Same answer" Kise whined, noticing the game starting. He knew it was useless asking Midorima, as he would refuse, and Akashi's character already set off running. Kise pouted, before running off, the same as everyone else. Kuroko recorded it from 'behind the scenes' as Akashi always said, still getting fed chips he didn't want to eat. Everything was pretty much almost calm, as everyone was running through the first halls, past all of the monsters. They were all trying to get to the warthogs first. Neither couldn't kill each other either. It didn't take long for the four to get to the end of the hallway, outside, and to the vehicles. There were only two warthogs. Akashi's character hopped in one, and Midorima just simply jumped in the back. The red head didn't seem to care, as he drove off.

Aomine got in his own, and looked like he decided to leave Kise there, but he waited for the blonde. Maybe he wanted a truce after all? After that, things started getting exciting. The world on the game was practically falling apart as they drove. They dashed past monsters that no one cared to shoot. Aomine and Akashi concentrated on just driving, while Kise and Midorima prepared in case sometjing happened. Aomine had caught up with Akashi, to try to knock him off the track. He failed so, and almost went over the edge, but he barley saved it. They already made it to the 1/3 way checkpoint, as the first part was the halls and beginning of the warthogs. There were circle like roads and monsters everywhere. And more warthogs. Akashi and Midorima continued on, but Aomine seemed to have different plans. He drove towards the end of the circle, planning to drive off.

"Bye Kise!" Aomine yelled, as his character jumped out of the vehicle at last second. Kise almost yelled at the game, seeing his character fall to his death while still in the warthog. He had to wait a few moments to respawn. Meanwhile Aomine had already taken another vehicle and drove off. This part, they had to drive through a long tunnel. Of course it was filled with monsters, but they were glad that it wasn't falling apart. Aomine was catching up, while Kise was just starting to drive his own warthog. Playing horror games, he was good at fast reflexes, but he still wasn't the best driver. Aomine just caught up with the duo, as they were slowed down thanks to Akashi's confusion.

Midorima was trying to tell him to go one way, and then to the other, and then he'd try to deny his orders and he would end up running into a wall or pillar. He didn't know whether to listen to the annoying orders or go his own way. Aomine zoomed past in his vehicle, while Akashi cursed under his breath. He was in a rush to speed up to catch up, and he ended up driving on the side of the pillar and knocking the warthog over. Both characters fell out, but Akashi jumped right back in. He drove off, before Midorima even had the chance to get in.

"You didn't let me get in" Midorima explained, staying calm. He immediately started running, hoping he'd find a mongoose or warthog.

"Sorry" Akashi apologized, but it sounded fake to everyone. Midorima sighed irritatedly, but kept running. Just then, he heard honking from behind. He turned around confused, only to get ran over by a warthog.

"Midorimicchi! I didn't see you! I just jumped off a ramp and hit you, im sorry!" "Don't apologize, just let me respawn and ride in your vehicle!" Midorima raised his voice slightly, so he didn't have Kise ranting. The blonde gamer stopped his vehicle, waiting for Midorima to respawn. As soon as he did, he ran and jumped into Kise's warthog. Said teen started driving again, in hopes that the other two way up again would mess up so they could catch up.  
"Shooter and Kise wont catch up, unless Shogi and Zone mess up" Kuroko pointed out, as if they all didn't know that. Though everyone stayed quiet, untill 'Zone' cursed loudly, looking like he was about to throw down his controller. In the game, he accidentally fell into a hole where the ground had fallen. They were already at the almost end, they just had to make it past the falling ground beneath them and the uprising debre that destroyed the floor. Aomine instantly took off, when he respawned with a warthog next to him. Kise and Midorima were catching up quick, but Akashi was still ahead.

He almost got hit by one of the buildings that fly up from underneath the ground, but he managed. Aomine was making a turn, dangerously close to the edge. He would of made it, and continue driving- If Kise hadn't rammed his vehicle into his, making him fall off the edge. Aomine cursed loudly in real life, and tackled Kise. Midorima payed no mind, as he took Kise's controller and drove for them. Aomine tried strangling the blonde, meanwhile no one stopped him. Kise looked over to see if anyone would help, and saw Akashi was nearing the end. He got an idea, that would save him from being killed by the bluenette.

"Z-zone, I'm n-not the problem, S-S-Shogi is about t-to win!" He managed to get out, while being choked by 'Zone'. Meanwhile Akashi smirked, taking a glance at the blonde.

"I liked it how you said my name in fear, Kise" The blonde shivered, looking at Akashi strangely. If he said it any differently, he'd have strange thoughts. Akashi was always acting insane... It seems with Midorima's driving skills, he was only a few meters behind Akashi. Aomine had let go of Kise, standing up. He knew he wouldn't win, even if he started playing again "knock him off Shooter!"

"Don't yell at me" The glasses gamer replied, looking like a vein was about to pop. Aomine pointed at the TV, at Akashi's section of the TV since they had to divide it into four sections.

"The ship is literally a head of him! All he has to do is gather speed, make the jump and he wins!"

"Why are you so against me winning?" Akashi asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. It was like being bullied, in his view. Kuroko sweat dropped slightly at them arguing to make Akashi lose. He was glad he decided to sit out if this. Aomine reached over, trying to knock the controller out of Akashi's hands. The red head was already close to the end. Akashi had to keep his controller from being knocked out of his hands by Kise and Aomine, and also watch out for Midorima trying to knock him off balance. This wasn't fair.

Having to move to his side to avoid the hits to his controller, he had trouble focusing on the screen. At his angle, Aomine was blocking the screen of the TV slightly. He jerked his hands back, away from Aomine, accidentally hitting Kise in the face with the controller. Kuroko winced slightly, while Murasakibara made no note. It didn't matter anyway. As the world in the game fell apart, Akashi drove off the ledge, right into the waiting ship. Midorima was close behind, but Akashi had won. He dropped his controller onto his bean bag chair, throwing his hands up.

"I knew i'd win" Akashi exclaimed proudly, with a smirk. Aomine growled, giving a loud 'Dammit!' Midorima sighed, not seeming to care he lost. Kise was holding his face, it looked like he was still in pain. Kuroko just sat there, still in the giant's lap, still recording. Then it seemed the room shook for a moment, and Kuroko turned the phone. Aomine had apparently tackled Akashi in rage, and it made the floor shake when they both landed. Akashi see,ed to cough for a second, trying to push him off

"Now I see how Phantom feels when you crushed him!"

"Guys!?" Kise suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to look at him, his face twisted in shock and fear, and seemed to be looking at the TV. No, not at the TV, BESIDE the TV. There, was Kuroko's milkshake, just tipping over. It must have been the shake Aomine caused when he tackled Akashi. Everyone watched in horror, as no one could do anything as the drink fell. Right on top all the electrical wires that connected the TV and lights and everything. There were instantly sparks, which Kise squeaked from fear. Then the TV and the lights turned off at the same time

Aomine gotten off Akashi, who got up. He remembered where Kuroko was, and walked over there carefully. It was completely dark. They were lucky a fire hasn't started. At least, not yet. They all hoped it never even comes. Akashi reached Kuroko, knowing he did since he tripped on them. He didn't know whether he was laying on Murasakibara or Kuroko. Probably both.

"Phantom, are you still recording?"

"I believe so, I can't tell" Since the room was dark, so was the phone. But he guessed he was still recording.

"Let me see the phone, if I can find you" He replied. They all heard a yelp, and a sudden thud. Kise probably tripped over something.

"Idiot! Don't move!"

"Okay i'm sorry, at least I didn't make that drink fall on the wires!"

"Why you!.." Aomine and Kise bickered even when it was dark. Akashi was starting to get irritated, but kept calm. Well, he tried to. He had to stay calm in this situation. Then he heard Murasakibara's complaint that someone was grabbing his long hair. Whoops, he thought that was Kuroko. He found the other boy, who was luckily not being crushed by Murasakibara, but still squished by the red head. Akashi followed the boys body, until he found his arm  
"Kuroko, I have your arm, pass the phone to me" Akashi commanded quietly. After a few seconds, he felt the phone be pressed into his hands. He let out a breath, before turning off the recording. The screen instantly brightened up when it went back to his home page. Deciding that wasn't enough, he decided to turn on the flashlight he had on his phone. As soon as it turned on, he moved it around the room as he got up off the two others.  
Midorima had moved away from where he was, since he had sat closest to the wires. He was currently standing in the middle of the room. Aomine and Kise weren't far apart. Both were on the floor. Aomine looked like he was trying to find Kise before. He turned the phone back, to see Kuroko laying on Murasakibara. Akashi held out his hand, and Kuroko took it. Once he helped the tealette stand, he did the same for Murasakibara. Though the purple haired gamer only sat up, instead of standing up. Akashi looked at everyone, before making his way towards the wires.

"Everyone stay where they are. We don't need anyone tripping" He commanded and no one disobeyed. Akashi made his was over, and kneeled down. He held the phone so the flashlight focused on the wires. It was still sizzling, and the cup was beside it, some of the milkshake still oozing out. He hung his head lightly. He'd have to pay for another TV, cable box, xbox, everything. He was rich but this was ridiculous. He stood up, and shown the light on first Kuroko, then Aomine  
It was technically both their faults. He couldn't be too mad. He was the one to tell Kuroko to place his drink there. And he was the one that made Aomine mad and tackle him. But still, it was their faults as well. He'd surely punish them greatly. He wouldn't kick them out, no. That would be stupid. They could get popular if they were a gaming group. He'd just give them their punishment, and keep an eye on them.

"Tetsuya, Daiki..." He started, everyone already hearing the irritation in his voice. They all waited for what to come next, from the red head.

A year. They could hardly believe it's been a year already. A year since they all met each other. A year since they all hung out together a lot. A year since they formed their group. Yes, the six teenagers, soon to be men, had actually formed a gaming group since that night. It had increased their popularity and subscribers, and everyone liked the idea of their favorite youtubers being in a group together. With a little time, they all agreed on calling themselves the 'Generation Of Miracles Gaming'. People usually said Miracle Gaming, for short. And ever since then, their lives seemed easier and happier. It's usually harder for gaming groups, since they all have to record together, edit together, the usual for any YouTuber. But since each had their unique skill, it was easier to get it done with the team work.

Akashi provided the setting. Yes, after a month or so, Akashi had forced everyone to live with him. Though it was noisy a lot, he didn't mind. It was better then the usual silence he always had coming home. Kise and Aomine provided the new cameras and workings for their new face cams. They were going to create a gaming group where everyone showed their face. Kuroko had been reluctant on this, since he knew if people watched his videos and watched his face cam a lot, he'd be noticed easily, even with his lack of presence. None the less, he agreed.

Midorima worked with the editing. He of course had a few comments here and there from everyone, and a lot from Akashi, but he did it mostly himself. Besides Kuroko and Murasakibara, he had the most time on his hands. He always finished work at school early, and was the one to edit when they got home, unless they recorded. Kuroko and Murasakibara provided the extra money. Since they formed a group, they all didn't get seperate money anymore. They all got the amount of money that was fair to the amount of subscribers their new group had. They all figured out Akashi was rich, but after that shameless accident, his parents didn't help him with money anymore.

Not wanting the red head to lose his house, and YouTube career, the giant and phantom had gotten jobs. Together, ironically. Well, technically together. They worked inside the same place. Kuroko had started working at a basketball store. A lot of people had liked breaking in and stealing priceless basketball shoes or signed jerseys or basketballs. With Kuroko's misdirection and lack of presence, he always kept watch over the store. If it wasn't for his ability, he probably wouldn't get the job.

Murasakibara worked across from Kuroko's job. He worked at a little coffee shop, but he made the sweet cinnamon buns and pasteries that the customers could order with their drinks. With their YouTube money and the money they earned, it was enough to keep the house, pay all the bills, buy food (even enough for Murasakibara and everyone else) and even had extra money. They were popular after all. After that, they all lived together, worked together, record together. Became famous with each other. They'll be finished school next year, so it would make their lives easier as well. There were a few bad times, but that was only due to perhaps another smaller accident happens, or they accidentally deleted their recording or never even recorded in the first place. Besides that, they all only had happy memories. Actually, a few months after the group formed, everyone would say Akashi and Kuroko were the happiest.

They had apparently gotten into a relationship, but never told the fans. They'd never hear the end of fanfiction wrote about them and their group. And no one could believe the mail they got that one day, a year later. It was Kise's turn to check their mail today. They always got lots of fan mail and letters, and it always warmed everyone's hearts at the gifts or words. Even Tsundere Midorima and silent Akashi. He carried a big bag with him, one whoever was checking the mail must take. They always got lots of mail. The blonde had started gathering the mail, gentle handfuls at a time.

They were all the same. Mostly white envelopes that held letters or pictures inside. But one caught his eye. It seemed to be an almost gold colored letter. He took a look at it, to see who it was from. It said nothing but "Generation Of Miracles" On it in big neat letters. Quickly gather the rest of the mail, he kept the gold one in his hand, as he made his way home. He wondered what was inside. It wasn't every day you get a golden letter in your mail. He was extremely excited, but he learned to control it as best as he can.

He walked home, trying not to skip in his step. It was really hard, he was just curious to see what's inside! He finally ended the pain as he made it home. He immediately walked up to the door, knocked once to signal he was coming inside. He still remembered walking inside one day, to find Akashi and Kuroko alone on the couch, doing.. Ahem, well he walked inside, after a few seconds. Kise relaxed to see Akashi was simply sitting on the couch, controller in hand. The red head had gotten a new xbox, and decided to put it downstairs for himself. Everyone else had brought their PC's and Xbox's here after they moved here. Kuroko was sitting on Akashi's lap, his back against the red head's chest. He too had a controller in hand. Kise walked forward, and looked at the TV. They seemed to be playing Portal together.

It must of been easy, with their combined skills. Akashi always played strategy games, while Kuroko played adventure games. It was the perfect team for co-op Portals. The blonde smelled delicious food in the house. He loved it how Murasakibara cooked almost every time they get home from school or work. Sometimes when the giant had work, he and Aomine cooked for everyone, or they'd make their own food. Of course someone cooked for Kuroko, since that boy never learned how. It smelled like Murasakibara was cooking some kind of meat. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a muffled snore. Looking over onto a chair, he noticed Aomine snoozing away, a pillow covering his face. The others playing the xbox must of been annoyed by his snoring, and threw the pillow at him. He didn't see the glasses Tsundere anywhere.

"Akashicchi, where's Midorimicchi?" Kise asked, setting the bag of mail on the other chair that wasn't occupied. Akashi took a glance at Kise, before back at the TV.

"He's editing upstairs, he should be done soon, so he'll come down when Murasakibara is done cooking, and then we'll look at the mail" Akashi explained, while Kuroko looked at Kise.

"What's that gold letter?" He asked, staring at Kise's hand. Akashi, who hadn't noticed before, looking over at his hand. In the blonde's hand, was indeed a gold envelope. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at Kise for him to explain.

"I don't know... It was in the mail, and it says our group name.." Akashi paused the game, and reached up for the letter, careful of his love. He held his hand out, looking at the envelope then at the blonde.

"Let me see"

"Are you going to read it now?"

"If it perks my interest" Akashi replied, while Kuroko waited patiently and quietly on the red heads lap. Kise shrugged lightly, handing the envelope to the strategy player, before heading to the kitchen. Since Aomine was asleep, he'd want someone to talk to or help.

Meanwhile Akashi leaned back, so Kuroko could be more comfortable, and took a look at the letter. It was just as the blonde said. It was nothing but gold with their group name wrote in fancy text on the front. He frowned slightly, he didn't want to open it yet, but he was also curious.

"We can open it now, and see what it's about" Kuroko finally talked, looking back at Akashi. Said teen, almost adult, nodded towards his boyfriend.

"Of course, that is always an option" He replied, moving the envelope closer. He started opening it quietly, not saying a word. Kuroko of course waited patiently again. Usually they all would come home from school (or work in Kuroko and Murasakibara's case), they would usually do things in their free time, like say edit or finish work from school if they decided to finish it later.

After that, they'd eat while they checked their fans mail. Sometimes they record it, where its all of them, or just a few of them. Seeming to remember something, Kuroko gently placed his hands on Akashi's, stopping him from opening the letter. Said red head had blinked, before looking at Kuroko. The teal stared at him, before looking down at the envelope. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"You can speak, Tetsuya" Akashi reassured him. He saw the boy hesitate, but was glad when he answered anyway.

"Shouldn't we open this with the others? What if it is important? We should record it, as well"

"There are also chances that this was just used to get our attentions by a fan. But I see what you are getting at. We'll open it after we eat" Akashi replied, smiling lightly. After officially creating the group long ago, he had learned to smile. Especially after he and Kuroko came to be. Though, as he said, he will never share his relationship. He wasn't ashamed, he was just self-conscious about how much fangirls wrote fanfiction. Even about Youtubers. Besides, other people didn't need to be aware of their relationship. It was theirs, not random people that watch their videos for entertainment.

A phone dropped. A wild shriek followed afterwards. It surprised five boys, but they weren't mad. They were all speechless. One had held a paper in his hands, while the others let the male read the paper. They were all shocked when they finished hearing the reading. Some jaws were dropped. Some eyes widen. And one had shrieked from happiness. The phone that was recording had been dropped in surprise.

"We did IT!" The group's energetic yelled. He was the one who shrieked, and dropped the phone, as he was the one recording. Kise looked at everyone's faces, for their reactions. Kuroko was sitting alone on the armchair. His eyes were widened in surprise, but he had a small smile at the edge of his lips. Aomine, who was laid back on the couch, had sat up. He was coughing, since he almost choked on his own saliva hearing the news. Murasakibara almost dropped his chips, but caught them. He still ate snacks even after they eat dinner. Or anything. But besides that, Kise noticed the giant was slightly smiling himself, staring at the one holding the paper. Midorima was staring at the paper, eyes widen in shock. As if he was thinking the words on the paper were a lie, or impossible. Totally being a Tsun-Tsun about it. And finally.. Akashi, who had read the paper aloud, was silent.

His heteromatic eyes stared at the words. At the beginning when he read, his voice was loud and confident, but by the end, it gotten so quiet, the other members of the group almost hadn't heard it. Aomine seemed to recover, ceasing his coughing.

"Did I HEAR that right?" He asked, his eyes still widened in disbelief. Midorima seemed to shake his head, regaining his composer.

"This better not be a prank.."

"I would hope not" Kuroko agreed, but still had that small smile. It was his rare time where he showed happiness, much less emotion. Akashi just nodded, setting the paper down. He then cleared his throat, looking at the rest of the members of the group.

"Well... We should not get our hopes up... After all, it's not like we won or anything.." But even as he said that, they all, the Generation Of Miracles, could see a glimmer in the red heads' eyes.

"But we got Nominated Shogi! That's good enough!" Kise exclaimed, picking the phone back up. He was recording their opening of that letter, and planned to open a few more, if that envelope actually did only consist of just a fan letter.

"Indeed. Not every gaming group gets noticed, and to even be nominated..." Midorima stated, actually agreeing with Kise for once. Aomine stood up suddenly, stretching his arms.

"Nominated or not, I say we celebrate" He received a few weird or surprised looks from his group. Aomine? Deciding to celebrate?

"Celebrate? How? And for a nomination?" Akashi asked, not caring that he threw three questions in a row at the bluenette. Aomine sighed, before turning his head to the side, giving a bored look. But everyone knew he was just lying to himself.

"Yes, celebrate. Shooter is right, we actually got noticed, and we actually have a chance to win"

"I still can't believe we got nominated for 'Gaming Group Of The Year'..." Kuroko stated quietly, getting everyone's attention. It was true, as that was what the letter said. They were nominated, along with two other gaming groups, to be voted upon for 'Gaming Group Of The Year'. Akashi seemed to shake his head, standing up.

"We shouldn't get our hopes up-"

"To be nominated out of thousands of groups is amazing Shogi! We are celebrating, and that's that. I don't care if we just go somewhere, or play a game. We. Are. Celebrating" Aomine had cut off Akashi, and made the demandment of celebrating. The red head didn't see why. If they lost, then what's the point? Though he sighed, faintly nodding his head. The others were happy or excited anyway, so how could he say no?

"Fine! But we'll just make a celebration video. Nothing special" Akashi agreed, huffing under his breath. The phone was suddenly pushed into Midorima's hands, as the excited blonde got too happy. As soon as the phone was out of his hands, he went and hugged- glomped - Akashi tightly. The male had given a glare in return, but it couldn't be as cold as it always was. Kise had let go of him, stepping back.

"We should make a hour long special, then prepare for the awards, it's dated next month, so we should take that time to raise more subscribers as best as we can" Almost everyone was surprised by Kise's, for once smart, statement. "Sure, why not" Aomine agreed, and everyone else did the same. Akashi sighed again, louder. This is why he didn't celebrate.

~ Next Month ~

Many people, randoms, Youtube celebrities, all sat in a large building. It looked like those buildings that were used for huge plays or big concerts. There were possibly thousands of people there. And still more outside. They all sat in the seats they had gotten for themselves. It was extremely loud inside, since everyone decided to chat amoung themselves. Even the YouTube nominees were talking to each other, laughing, having a good time. Besides the Gaming Groups that were nominated, there were also the other famous YouTubers there, as guests

All the nominees and guests sat closest to the stage, as usual. Akashi wasn't liking the loudness, and it seemed everyone besides Kise didn't like it either. But they managed to keep cool, and decided to ignore everyone, and talk to each other. Aomine and Kise bickered of course, but it seemed they didn't have the energy for it. Murasakibara just sat in his seat, of course snacking and keeping quiet. Midorima was trying to make small talk with Akashi, discussing their plans for when they got home. Even if they didn't win, they would still continue their normal YouTube lives.

Kuroko just sat there, wishing he really COULD disappear. He didn't appreciate loud noises, unless it was part of the video game. Everyone was excited and eager to see who would win this years award. The six members of the Generation Of Miracles had never thought they'd even be nominated, when they formed. None thought they'd get Gamer Of The Year either, before they got together. They just enjoyed their 'jobs' as YouTubers and made videos for entertainment. It should start soon, Akashi was sure of it.

How long have they been there already? Half an hour? More? He didn't care, it was loud, and he wanted the silence that he loved back. He was starting to think this award was not worth it. Hell, they might not even win it, with all of these other YouTube groups present. He didn't even recognize any of them. Much to all of the GoM's pleasure, the announcements were about to start. This would be broadcasted live on television, just as the music awards were and the Gamer Of The Year awards. All they would have to do is introduce the groups, show the best moments of the groups, and then the viewers would vote who would be Gaming Group Of The Year. Simple.

The announcer, host, was already on stage, starting the 'show'. Even so, everyone still hadn't shut up. Typical. The man had used a microphone, but some still had trouble hearing him. Though Akashi heard that they were going to say the groups participating. He had gotten the people to calm down slightly, and read the names. Participants: The Uncrowned Kings - Akashi had only heard of them once, but never bothered to research them. Team Crafted - A newly made group, but the members were already very famous, with millions of subscribers. They might be a tough challenge.

Generation Of Miracles VenturianTale - A weird group of teenagers who some thougnt were funny while others could say weird or annoying. Though they weren't a bad group. After that, the videos from their best times played. It was either funny moments in their gaming footage, or a hilarious vlog they did. The Uncrowned King's videos were mostly their gameplay. It was nice, generally funny, though one of the teens kept cursing a lot. Team Crafted's videos were a mix of vlogs and gameplay.

It seemed they had traveled quite a bit, despite their large group. Their gameplays were a bit hilarious, though they were loud, and overreact too much. VenturianTale's was just gameplay, since they didn't do much vlogs. It was mostly them building things on Gmod, and doing crazy things while screaming. Then, their video came. At first it was just their gameplay. Just like any normal day. But then it played the gameplay of Prop Hunt they once did, and it showed where they suddenly cut their game, and Akashi told everyone to get on skype. After that, it showed the vlog Akashi did, when they all met up. Each and every member still remembered that night, that crazy night.

The crowd had laughed when Kuroko dropped that ice cube down Aomine's shirt. They all still laughed but some were shocked, when Kuroko got crushed by that chair, amd saved the milkshake from falling. Akashi glanced at Kuroko in his seat, and noticed he wasn't there. He then looked down, seeing the teal slumped in his seat. He chuckled, seeing that he was embarrassed from that part of the video. It then showed when they vlogged that race. How everyone was jumped up, except Aomine and Akashi, and were yelling at the screen.

How it all went dark and all could be heard were a few thumps, which was Aomine and Kise falling, and talking. Their video ended, and people had clapped. Boy, that vlog could never get more embarrassing. Kuroko sat up in his seat, seeing how they sais the viewers would have to vote now. They said in the meantime, they would have a YouTuber named SoCloseToToast beatbox freestyle for them. As they waited, and listened, even Akashi was amazed. When they heard beatboxing, they thought they would get the classic boring beatbox.

Nope. This was amazing. He wasn't using any electronic, as Akashi could tell, yet this male could make his voice sound electronic! That's a talent he's got there. Though it was soon the time everyone waited for. The votes, the results, the winner. Everyone was practically on the edge of their seat, waiting for the results. It was all up to the viewers, the subscribers of each group. These people would either be their victory or their failure, and they couldn't change it if they wanted. It didn't matter, they would still make videos.

The final three were called up. Sadly, VenturianTale was not in the last three, so they settled with a fourth place, getting only a few hundreads of dollars. The Uncrowned Kings, Team Crafted, and GoM were called to walk on stage. Thank god it was a huge stage, so it fitted all of them. Slowly they each took their turns, walking up on stage. Team Crafted seemed happy and excited, lightly pushing their friends a bit, or gently punching their shoulder. The Uncrowned Kings didn't do too much, though one tall browned hair man seemed happy. The GoM just kept calm, not saying anything as they walked up last.

Each group stood away from each other, on the stage around the host. Now they would know, who the Gaming Group Of The Year was. They read it from third place to first. The host seemed to be having fun, taking his good old time announcing the places. Team Crafted had gotten third place, and the group seemed happy about it. Better then fourth. They got a thousand dollars, and a PS4. Now... It was a matter of second and first. Akashi swore to god, if the host cuts it off witj a commercial, he will slit his throat with his scissors right on stage. Luckily, he didn't. Instead, he announced the second place. The Uncrowned Kings had won more cash then TC, and had gotten a chance to go travel anywhere they'd like. So this meant...

"The Generation Of Miracles are the winners!" To be honest, not even Akashi had expected to win. They formed only months ago, okay maybe almost a year. Actually, it's been a while. Though, he was still shocked, and sp was everyone else in the group. They almost didn't react, until the thrilled shrieks from the crowd brought them to their senses

Kise and Aomine had cheered loudly, high fiving each other. Murasakibara only smiled, giving his own group congratulations. Midorima just slightly smiled, but brushed it off as he adjusted his glasses. Tsundere. Kuroko was still in place, meanwhile Akashi was almost the same. Had they really won? Kuroko broke out of his trance, and instantly went to practically cling to Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, we won"

"I know. I know" He didn't even care if they were broadcasting, and that there was a crowd. He didn't care if pairings were made on it, there were already pairings of it anyway. As a congratulations, Akashi swooped down, giving Kuroko a kiss on the lips. The embarrassed pinkness on the teal's cheeks caused him to smile. He could hear the girls in the crowd shrieking in happiness or surprise.

Though the GoM weren't surprised, and continued their cheering. So here they were, the Gaming Group named the Generation Of Miracles, made up of very talented teenagers, had won the award for Gaming Group Of The Year. This might have been the start of something great, if it hasn't already.


End file.
